Capture traitor
Capture traitor is the second mission of Act 7B: Friend or Foe?. If this mission is completed, the next mission will be Traitor hunt; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 7.5: The Trial of the Judges, and the next mission will be Sentencing. Briefing Your failure to complete your last mission satisfactorily has lead to Watch Command requesting that you atone for your 'mistake'. You must lead an assault on the League installation which holds the data. Once all defenses are down, you must secure the installation and allow The Watch to board it. The interrogation of a known spy will follow. Be aware that your progress is being carefully monitored. OBJECTIVES - Take down Installation shields - Protect Watch members - Obey any other orders Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *3x Watch (The Watch) (All Watches warp in after the League Frigate is destroyed) League Forces *1x Starport (Cloaks after three Maces launch; uncloaks after the Frigate is destroyed; weapons are disabled when shields are depleted) *8? (Infinite?)x Mace (Three Maces warp in from the Starport before it cloaks; another Mace warps in from the Frigate after it warps in; additional Maces launch from the Frigate and the Starport to replace destroyed Maces) *1x Frigate (Warps in after the first three Maces are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - secure league installation and allow Watch comrades to board. Obey any other orders given to you by the Watch as a result of interrogation. *Becks: Watch Announcement - this time you can correct your failure Mertens. Escape Pod Launched *Becks: Watch Announcement - the spy has been interrogated. You failed to eliminate him last time, this time you have no excuse. *Ally: I think the Watch want you to destroy him Mertens. Escape Pod Destroyed *Becks: Watch Announcement - jumpgate opening - enter and proceed to convoy and find traitors. *Ally: Heading for jumpgate. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Escape Pod Present For 12 Seconds *Flight Computer: Scans indicate spy is located in escape pod recently jettisoned from Installation. Escape Pod Present For 40 Seconds *Becks: Becks to Mertens - we have fought side by side for some time now. Don't force me to punish your incompetence old friend. Destroy the escape pod immediately. Starport Destroyed Or Escape Pod Jumps Out *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *?: Transmission from Watch Operations - interrogation in progress, stand by for new instructions. Debriefing Success Further anti-traitor measures will be taken as a result of information gathered during the interrogation. Your services will still be required by The Watch, though of course, you remain under surveillance along with every other member of the Navy. Failure You were clearly unwilling to execute the spy when asked to do so by your superiors. The Watch regard this behavior as reprehensible. You will be held under arrest for the foreseeable future and called to answer for your actions before a Navy court. Please remember that the punishment for such activities is death. Rewards *3 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions